Premier baiser
by junon2
Summary: Et si zéro ne se défilait pas à la fin du chapitre 24? Bref j'ai modifié la fin. ZéroxYûki. suite possible si demande... Bonne lecture pas de lemon


Premier baiser

**Premier baiser**

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/Calli Attha

Paring : Zéro et Yûki

Genre : romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de vampire Knight, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie.

Résumé : modification de la fin du chapitre 24. Si zéro n'avait pas changé d'avis…

Note de l'auteur : One-shoot. C'est court, très court. Juste je trouve qu'Yûki est consentante pour le baiser, et involontairement mon esprit à envisager qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser… Voici donc ma version. Je sais que j'ai d'autres fics en cours pas de souci, elles sont en cours ;) IMPORTANT : je pars du principe qu'Yûki est amoureuse de Zéro…

POV Zéro

Merci à ma Tidoo pour la correction

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

« Je me relève en sueur. J'ai crié involontairement son prénom. Je regarde fixement le mur en face de moi, la respiration saccadée… Les images de mon cauchemar jouent inlassablement dans ma tête… je revois son visage triste et choqué, ses larmes et le sang cascadant sur sa joue… Mes mains étaient souillées de son sang doux et sucré. Instinctivement je regarde ma main fixement, mon cœur battant dans mes tempes. Je la regarde, étonné de ne pas y voir des traces de liquide rouge. Serais-je capable de la tuer ? Pourrais-je perdre le contrôle à ce point-là ? Ou l'ai-je déjà perdu ? La peur s'insinue en moi et le doute aussi. Ai-je tué Yûki ?

« Zéro ? Je te trouve … enfin ! » Déclare la voix douce et suave de Yûki à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Elle s'approche lentement du lit et me fixe avec des yeux grands ouverts. Je relève la tête et croise son regard étonné et inquiet. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je la fixe comme si elle était un fantôme venu me hanter. Yûki s'arrête près du lit et repousse les tentures pour mieux me voir.

« Si j'avais su que tu séchais les cours en te cachant ici… Je n'aurais pas … » Commence-t-elle avant de s'arrêter devant mon regard fixe.

J'ai toujours la main posée sur mes lèvres et le regard choqué. Je la fixe, incrédule. Peu à peu la vérité se fait jour dans mon esprit, j'ai juste rêvé. Un léger soulagement s'installe en mon âme, mais aussi l'inquiétude et la peur. Parce que je n'arrive pas à chasser de mon esprit qu'un jour je pourrais lui faire du mal, à elle. Elle qui est la personne la plus importante pour moi ! Le regard de Yûki prend une teinte triste et empli de peur. Je peux deviner ce qu'elle s'imagine : que je pense encore à mourir, à partir… je pense naïvement qu'elle a peur de me perdre…

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » finit-elle par me demander.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question et l'attrape par le bras. Et je l'attire à moi. Yûki se tend un peu contre moi et j'imagine facilement son regard surpris. Ce n'est pas mon genre de la serrer, c'est toujours elle qui me prend dans ses bras pour me rassurer ou pour me retenir. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais eu aucun geste tendre ou de rapprochement envers elle. J'étais toujours resté froid et distant, imaginant que j'étais indigne pour elle. Maintenant je la serre contre mon torse le plus fort que je peux, et j'apprécie son odeur sucrée. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses fins cheveux et je la serre un peu plus fort.

« Yûki…tu es … vivante… je craignais de t'avoir tuée… » Je balbutie dans sa nuque.

« … Tu me … serres trop fort… » Murmure-t-elle, « Zéro ! »

Je relâche ma prise, les yeux grands ouverts. Je lui ai fait mal ! Décidément je ne lui apporte rien… Et pourtant je l'aime tant ! Je la laisse s'écarter de moi, gardant mon air surpris. Elle dépose ses douces et chaudes mains sur ma figure et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Elle affiche son air inquiet et déterminé. Je retrouve ma Yûki, celle qui veut me protéger, m'aider. Je la fixe sans pouvoir bouger. Mon esprit se focalise sur la chaleur de ses mains sur ma peau froide.

« Zéro… est-ce que ça va ? » elle a presque hurlé.

« … oui… » Je murmure plus calme en la regardant.

Yûki me contemple de manière encore inquiète avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer de soulagement. Je vois ses joues légèrement rougir et un magnifique sourire se dessiner sur ses douces lèvres. Elle est magnifique comme cela, avec ce doux sourire peint sur sa bouche. Comment fait-elle pour être aussi belle ?

« Tant mieux… » Murmure-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir je remonte mes mains sur les siennes, qui sont toujours sur mes joues. Je ferme les yeux et je savoure la douceur de sa peau. Je désire plus que tout son sourire et sa douceur. Je finis par déposer mes mains sur ses joues et par approcher lentement ma figure de la sienne. J'ai toujours les yeux fermés et je sens le frôlement de ses doigts sur mon visage. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de la désirer ni de l'aimer. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir sa douceur et son sourire, ils ne me sont pas destinés… Ils ne pourront jamais être miens. J'hésite, comment le prendra-t-elle ? Je reste à quelque millimètre de ses lèvres, mes mains toujours posées sur ses joues. Je peux sentir son souffle caresser mes lèvres tièdes. J'inspire avant de déposer délicatement mes lèvres sur le siennes. Je la sens frémir contre moi. Puis elle glisse lentement ses bras autour de mon cou et répond à mon baiser, timidement et délicatement. Je laisse ma langue caresse ses lèvres fines et chaudes. Yûki gémit légèrement avant d'entrouvrir la bouche, me laissant aller à la rencontre de sa langue. Nos langues dansent un long moment ensemble, avant que je ne mette fin au baiser. Je dépose mon front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime Yûki… » j'avoue à voix base.

« … t'aime aussi… » me répond –elle avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras.

* * *

_Fin_

Alors ? Oui, oui je sais je n'ai pas changé grand-chose. Mais vous en pensez quoi ?

On peut imaginer la version vue par Yûki (POV Yûki même scène). Ou une suite ??

Enfin j'avais juste envie de modifier la fin, l'idée m'est venue en lisant le manga...


End file.
